The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Core Yel’.
The new Coreopsis originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. of an unnamed proprietary selection of Coreopsis grandiflora×Coreopsis lanceolata, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Coreopsis hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. Seeds resulting from the open pollination were sown in March, 2003. The new Coreopsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gilroy, Calif. in September, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gilroy, Calif. since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.